


GoingToTheTardis's Prompt Fic Collection Vol. 2

by goingtothetardis



Series: Prompt Collection [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Autumn, Bad Wolf, Bananas, Christmas Stockings, Dimension-Hopping Rose, Episode Fix-It: s02e13 Doomsday, Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, F/M, Feet, Flirting, Flirting with clothing, Fluff, Introspection, Jealousy, Kissing, Meddling TARDIS, Mild Injury, Misuse of the sonic screwdriver, Nine gets arrested, Pedicures, Pets, Post-Episode: s01e14 The Christmas Invasion, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Prompt Fic, Romance, Spa planet, Storytelling, The Doctor forgets how to use his big Time Lord brain to make words because Rose looks damn good, Tickling, Timeline Manipulation, Timelines, Waffles, Woman Wept (Doctor Who), proposal, reindeer antlers, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 11,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: A series of unrelated ficlets/drabbles written from tumblr prompts.500 words or less.(NSFW content will be in a different collection.)





	1. Lost Things (Tentoo x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is missing something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeeno2 prompted: "FUCKING"
> 
> (This is not explicit.)
> 
> Unbeta'd silliness.

“I can’t find my fucking hat,” Rose fumes, storming through their kitchen like a tornado. 

The Doctor simply raises his eyebrows, sips his tea, and eyes the hot pink winter hat perched on his wife’s head. 

“What?” Rose snaps, coming to stand in front of him. Lesser people than him would likely flinch at Rose’s threatening posture, eyes blazing and hands on hips, but quite familiar with the Tyler Look™, he’s not flustered.

Calmly returning his tea to the table, the Doctor stands and cups Rose’s face in his hands. He leans in and places the softest whisper of a kiss on her lips before reaching up and plucking the hat off her head. He holds it in front of him, not daring to crack even the faintest hint of a smile as Rose sighs and takes the item from his hand. 

“Have a nice day, Rose,” he says, before kissing her cheek and sitting down to finish his morning cuppa. 

Rose stalks to the door, stops, sighs loudly, and walks back to the Doctor. Without a word, she shoves the hat on his head, plants a _fantastic_ kiss on his lips, and runs out the door.


	2. The Importance of Foot Care (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor gives Rose a foot massage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequencefairy prompted: "Feet"
> 
> This is ridiculous.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

“You know, Rose,” the Doctor says, “you really should pay more attention to your feet.” He gently presses his thumb into a tender spot on her plantar fascia, eliciting a low, contented moan from Rose. 

“‘S daft to massage my own feet, an’ I never knew you were up for the job,” Rose mumbles, eyes closed as she melts into the sofa. 

The Doctor sniffs, pausing in his work to level Rose with a look. “Well, if you must know, I’m a fully qualified masseur and esthetician. I studied under the Great Madame Parfoogy on Raxfallow Three, one of the most well known spa planets of the 64th century. Taking care of feet is my specialty, what with all the running and all.”

He returns his hands to Rose’s feet, taking special care to give each toe some much needed attention. Rose is unexpectedly silent, so he gives her a side glance and finds her staring at him in shock. 

“What? It was ages ago, in my 5th body, I think. Was a bit pretty that time around,” he explains. 

The corner’s of Rose’s lips twitch a few times before she explodes into laughter, dislodging her feet from his lap. “I’m gonna…” She gasps with laughter. “I’m gonna need…” Giggles overwhelm her, and the Doctor crosses his arms and tucks himself away from Rose, leaning back into the corner of the sofa. 

“Yes?” 

“An’ your not pretty now?”

 _What?_ The Doctor huffs, trying to figure out his companion. “I’m very, very _manly_ , Rose. There’s a difference,” he says, as if it’s completely obvious. “These manly, hairy hands are _very_ good.”

His answer sends Rose into another round of giggles, and he tries desperately to maintain his stony exterior, his heart warming as he watches Rose enjoy the moment with such carefree joy. 

After several minutes, Rose wipes the tears from her eyes and leans back into the sofa. She hiccups a few last giggles before returning her feet to his lap. “Yeah, okay,” she says, attempting to level her breath. “’S just, I’m gonna need a full, professional pedicure from your manly, hairy hands just to prove it. You know, for science.” She smiles at him, tongue between her teeth, and winks. 

Well, he’s never said no to science.


	3. Better with Butter (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor has waffles for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovestimelordsandgilmoregirls on tumblr prompted: "butter"
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Rose looks on as the Doctor places several perfectly sliced slabs of butter onto his waffles. The waffles are piping hot, so the butter quickly melts and trickles into all the holes on the surface of the waffle. As if he doesn’t already have enough butter on his breakfast, he adds another large slab of butter to each waffle before drowning the waffles in 100% pure maple syrup. 

Feeling her staring, he meets her eyes. “What?” he asks. 

Smirking, Rose nods to his plate. “Do you need some more butter?”

The Doctor’s eyes widen, and he inspects his waffles. “I don’t know, do I? I never know with waffles, but I’m sure you’re right, Rose. Right as rain, Rose.” He smiles with a happy hum, pleased with his alliteration. “More butter is always better.” 

“No, I was jus’–” Rose stops mid-sentence as the Doctor adds another slice of butter to each waffle and enthusiastically cuts a large bite and sticks it in his mouth. 

“Jus’ wat?” the Doctor asks through his mouth full of waffle. 

Rose stares at him in amusement. Why she loves this daft alien so much is beyond her, but at least he’s good for a laugh. “Never mind, Doctor. Just enjoy your breakfast.” She just hopes his hearts and Time Lord superiority are immune to all that butter.


	4. "It's not what it looks like!" (Tentoo x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose finds the Doctor in an unexpected situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jem-scribbles on tumblr prompted: "printer"
> 
> AND THEN SHE MADE ART TO GO WITH IT -- [GO LOOK](http://jem-scribbles.tumblr.com/post/155270479168/for-the-printer-drabble-by-goingtothetardis-i)
> 
> Unbeta'd silliness.

_ROSE TYLER TO ADMIN. ROSE TYLER TO ADMIN._

Rose sighs at the intercom announcement and stands up. Really, she welcomes the distraction, but the pile of post-mission paperwork on her desk won’t disappear on its own, and this interruption only prolongs her day at Torchwood when she’d _much_ rather be at home with the Doctor. 

Hurrying down the hallway and then jogging down the two flights of stairs until she exits the door on the correct floor, Rose wonders what the admin department needs from her. It’s not exactly a department that usually requires the use of the almost obsolete intercom device. 

As soon as she enters the admin department, however, all her questions are answered when she sees the sight in front of her.

_Ah._

Paper shoots violently out of a giant printer/copy machine, attacking the Doctor (and the rest of the office) with a storm of paper. While it’s clear he tried to _improve_ the machine with his sonic screwdriver, the machine quite obviously thought it was just fine as is.

Rose doubles over in laughter, and the Doctor turns to her with a ‘just been caught red-handed’ expression on his face. 

“Rose!” he squeaks over the sound of the machine and paper fluttering about the room. “It’s not what it looks like!”


	5. More Interesting (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose tell Jackie about some of their adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aneclipsedhabitue promtped -- something where Jackie says: "He did WHAT?!"
> 
> Unebta'd.

“He did what?!” Jackie spits out a mouthful of wine.

Rose struggles to hold back a smile as she glances at the Doctor, who looks a bit put out at Jackie’s reaction. “He licked a wall,” Rose repeats calmly. “In front of Queen Victoria.”

“It’s a perfectly valid method of scientific examination,” the Doctor explains with a huff. “And it helped us figure out it kept the lupine wavelength haemovariform at away. Well, at least until it decided to jump through the window.”

“The what?” Jackie asks, taking another sip of wine. 

“Werewolf,” Rose answers, finally laughing when her Mum pales and places her wine glass on the table with a loud thunk.

“Werewolf. As in…” Jackie trails off.

“As in giant wolf man? Yes. Now, can we get on with the story?” the Doctor asks impatiently.

Jackie stares non-plussed at the Doctor a moment before dissolving into giggles. Rose bites her lip in amusement when the Doctor looks at her in confusion. 

“Werewolves…” Jackie wheezes. “Pair of nutters you are, both of ya. I will say this, Doctor. Life is definitely more interesting with you around.”

Rose chokes back a laugh when the Doctor preens and straightens his tie.


	6. If You Want (Tentoo x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the moment on Bad Wolf Bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompted: "heartbeat"
> 
> Part of me feels like they expected baby fic, buuuuuuuut, that's not my thing, so Tentoo fic they shall receive. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

“I could spend it with you, if you want,” he says. 

_Please. Please stay._

He’d never force her to stay in this place that’s been a prison to her since that fateful day at Canary Wharf. The other him, however– He’ll make her stay in this universe. He’ll leave both of them on this beach without a choice, because it’s the only way he can have a happy ending.

Well, one part of himself.

He knows, of course. He’s him. 

Rose studies him. “You’ll grow old at the same time as me?” 

“Together,” he answers.

It’s his heartbeat hammering underneath her hand that gives away his tumultuous emotions. It’s easy to hide his thoughts from view on his face, but this new heart, this solitary heart pumping in his chest, beats wildly as he offers the only life he has left to Rose.


	7. Each Mark (Doctor x Rose/Dimension Hopping Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose contemplates her scars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Badwolfinthetxrdis prompted: "scars"
> 
> I just love getting into Rose's mind during this time. It's a bit dark and angsty, but I hope you like it.
> 
> Warning: (non-sexual) nudity, scars, blood
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Rose stands naked in front of the full-length mirror in her flat. 

Her last dimension cannon jump had ended with her returning to this universe, barely conscious, and collapsing on the floor in a pool of her own blood. Three weeks later, she’s only just returned home from hospital, and after sending a fretting Jackie Tyler on her way, she finally has a moment of peace. 

Instead of relaxing in front of the telly, however, Rose inspects the latest collection of scars that cut across her body. 

No longer is she the bright-eyed girl of adventure, eager to get away from the estate. Now she’s… Well, she’s still Rose Tyler. That will never change. But she’s more than that, now. The Defender of the Earth, the title given to her by the Doctor. Her eyes reflect the darkness she’s seen, the vengeance of the universe. 

But even with the burdens she bears, Rose clings desperately to the light that still burns brightly inside her heart. It guides every decision she makes, and even if she never finds the Doctor, a thought she refuses to dwell on, Rose promises she’ll never let the darkness win. 

And she’ll cherish each scar, each mark on her body, because it means she earned it taking a stand for what’s right. And she’ll never apologize for that. 

It’s what the Doctor taught her.


	8. Just in Case (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose makes a prediction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itsonlythesoaps prompted: "case"
> 
> Unbeta'd.

“Rose, you don’t need to bring a jacket. I said we’re going to Hexlan 6 for the most pristine pink beaches you’ve ever seen in your life,” the Doctor says after a quick glance at Rose when she enters the console room. 

“Yeah, but just in case we end up on some frozen arctic tundra instead of the beach, I brought a jacket.” Rose shrugs. 

“What?!” the Doctor splutters indignantly. “What do you mean, 'just in case?‘”

Rose pats him on the arm. “Well, last week you said we were goin’ to the Yurgi Ven Forests, and we ended up at the Olympics in 1936. An’ then a few days ago, you wanted to take me to some donut shop in Portland, and I seem to recall landing on a fishing ship in the Adriatic Sea.” Rose tries to hold back a laugh but can’t help the way her lips twitch up at the corners. “An’ I don’t think I have to remind you about my missing year?”

The Doctor steps away from Rose and crosses his arms over his chest with a huff. “Gonna play it that way, hmm? I see how it is.” He fiddles with the console and flips the lever to take them out of the Vortex. The TARDIS lands with a shudder, and he smiles smugly at Rose. “Well, go on, then. Tell me how beautiful the beach is.”

Rose smirks at the Doctor and walks down the ramp to the door. She flings it wide open and explodes into laughter. “Doctor, you know that frozen tundra I mentioned? Yeah, I think the TARDIS is messin’ with ya, cos I can see the Northern Lights.”


	9. Not a Zoo (Nine x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose wants a pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waltzing-with-your-inner-geek on Tumblr prompted: "cat"
> 
> Thanks to Crazygirlne for helping me out with Nine's characterization. :)
> 
> This is silly, but I like it.

“Doctor, can we keep it?” Rose holds up a kwelp, a small, cat-like creature she’s picked up from the streets of Llutal. 

The Doctor peers at the animal, a popular household pet on this planet, perched contentedly in Rose’s hands and crosses his arms. “No. We’re time travelers, Rose.”

Rose frowns and cuddles the kwelp with her cheek. “Yeah, thought as much. ‘S just… It’s really cute, Doctor. Wouldn’t it be fun to have a pet on the TARDIS?” She sighs, and strokes the creature softly. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Rax?” Rose turns wide, innocent eyes to the Doctor, and as if on cue, the kwelp, _Rax_ , pierces the Doctor with an equally dopey expression. 

He sighs loudly, rolling his eyes, determined to resist both beseeching looks pointed in his direction. “No. The TARDIS won’t allow it. My ship is not a zoo.” 

“Oh, come off it, Doctor. She’ll love Rax. ‘Sides, it’s not like there aren’t a million rooms for Rax to play in.” Rose leans against him and cuddles Rax into his leather jacket. Against his will, his arms uncross and a hand lifts to pet the creature. 

When he realizes what he’s done, his arms slump to his sides in defeat. 

Rose laughs in delight and with the hand not holding tightly to Rax, tugs the Doctor back to the TARDIS. 

****

+++++

Stepping inside the TARDIS, the Doctor blinks. From behind him, Rose tries to muffle a giggle, but a loud bubble of laughter escapes after his put-out expression of shock fails to leave his face.

The TARDIS has transformed the console room into a kwelp haven. Like cats, kwelps enjoy navigating high spaces and exploring tunnels, and to the walls of the console room, the TARDIS has added a network of shelves and tunnels leading off to who knows where, a space perfect for kwelp exploration. With vague awareness due to the continued shock that his own ship has betrayed him so quickly, the Doctor notices the round things are still on the walls. 

“I think the TARDIS approves of Rax,” Rose says with a smile. 

Ignoring Rose’s cheek, the Doctor glares at the time rotor, which pulses innocently up and down a few times. “Not cleaning up after it, me. That, Rose Tyler, is your job.”


	10. Not Cold (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor claims he's not cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompted: "frostbite"
> 
> Thanks to Crazygirlne for reading it through real quick. :)

Rose shivers and blows on her hands to warm them up. Peeking over her gloves, she peers down at the Doctor’s hands. “You’re gonna get frostbite if you don’t wear gloves.”

The Doctor sniffs. “My hands won’t get cold. Superior–”

“–biology. Yeah, yeah. I know. You’ve told me a time or two.” Rose rolls her eyes at the Doctor. “Still, ‘s cold out here.”

“How you can you still be cold wearing all that?” the Doctor asks incredulously.

Rose blushes as the Doctor’s gaze travels slowly from her hat covered head, over her thick scarf, and down the rest of her bundled up body, ending at her knee high winter boots with faux fur lining. 

“Not exactly London weather, is it?” Rose waves her arms around and points at their snow and ice covered surroundings.

“Well,” the Doctor drawls, “if you’re cold, I could always help you warm up.” He tugs Rose to a stop and holds his coat open. 

Rose gapes at him a moment in shock at his uncharacteristic boldness but then readily accepts his invitation and wraps her arms around his middle, unwilling to let this opportunity escape. The Doctor’s arms envelop her, and within the warmth of his coat, she presses closer, blissfully happy within his embrace. 

The moment is ruined, however, when the Doctor creeps his fingers under Rose’s thick layers and rests them rather audaciously against the heat of her lower back. 

“Gaaahhhh!” Rose jumps away from the Doctor with a yelp. “Your hands are like ice cubes!” She glares at him accusingly, amused at the sheepish expression on his face. “You _are_ cold!”

“I have a lower body temperature, Rose. That’s all. I’m _not_ cold,” the Doctor insists. 

“So why’d you stick your hands on my back?” 

The Doctor’s cheeks tinge pink, and he tugs on an ear. “Well…”

“That’s what I thought,” Rose says with a laugh.


	11. A Twatwaffle (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor gives Rose a lecture about a local insect population

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aneclipsedhabitue prompted: "twatwaffle"
> 
> This is easily the most ridiculous nonsense I have ever written. Enjoy. ;)
> 
> Unbeta'd.

“And this, Rose, is a twatwaffle!” The Doctor points to a towering mound of wobbly green jello. 

“Sorry?” Rose stares in confusion at the object at the center of the Doctor’s attention.

“A twatwaffle. Pay attention, Rose. This is very important,” the Doctor says sternly.

Rose’s mouth twitches as she tries to contain a smile. “Er, sorry, Doctor.” She clears her throat. “So, what’s this… _twatwaffle_?”

“It’s a colony of five billion nurkaneffs, a bee-like insect native to Jullo Prime. A twatwaffle is similar to a bee hive on earth, only much larger and much–”

“It looks like jello. Green jello,” Rose interrupts.

“How would you like it if someone said your home looked like jello? It’s an insult to the nurkaneffs,” the Doctor says. 

“Doctor, we live in a blue box that’s bigger on the inside. I’m used to people sayin’ daft things about my home.” Rose rolls her eyes.

“Oi, Rose Tyler! The TARDIS is not daft!”

Rose just sighs in exasperation.


	12. "Who's Kyle?" (Tentoo x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose mentions another man, and the Doctor gets jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompted: "Jealousy"
> 
> Work that booty, Rose. ;) ;) ;)
> 
> Unbeta'd.

“An’ Kyle was telling me about this cake his mum makes, so all I could think about all bloody day was cake. I stopped at Tesco on the way home to get all the ingredients to make one, cos’ we didn’t have eggs or flour.” Rose waves the spatula around while she explains to the Doctor why she’s baking a cake. 

The Doctor’s eyes zero in on the batter, and his face fills with enthusiasm. “Oooh, cake. _Brilliant idea_ for a Friday night, Rose. Brilliant.” Then, as if the rest of her words have finally caught up in his brain, his forehead scrunches together in confusion. “Kyle? Who’s Kyle?” His eyes darken slightly at the mention of the other man.

Rose sighs. Of course, he’d focus on that detail. The Doctor’s jealous streak never fails to amuse her… and, for some reason, turn her on. “Kyle’s my kickboxing trainer. You know, the class I go to with _other people_ on Wednesdays and Saturdays?”

“Hmm.” The Doctor moves closer and wraps his arms around Rose, careful to avoid the spatula. He presses himself close against her, and Rose can’t ignore the flash of heat that sparks in her belly when she feels him hard against her hip. 

Rose lets the spatula drop into the bowl as the Doctor cups her bum tightly with his hands and squeezes. “Well…” He nips at her earlobe. “I suppose I can endure mention of _Kyle_ when your bum feels like this in _my_ hands.” 

“Quite right,” Rose replies, snaking her hands behind the Doctor and giving his arse a well deserved squeeze of its own.


	13. Headlock (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose saves the Doctor from an alien attack. Or does she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Badwolfinthetxrdis prompted: "Hurting"
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Rose turns the corner and finds the Doctor in a headlock with a humaniod alien slightly resembling a giraffe. 

“Doctor!” Rose shouts. She grabs a long stick standing next to a building and runs toward the Doctor. With a heavy swing, she thwacks the alien across the back with the stick. “Stop hurting the Doctor! Let ‘im go!”

The alien grunts loudly and lets go of the Doctor, swinging around with a growl to face Rose. 

The Doctor falls to the ground with an “oof” but quickly rights himself. “Rose! Stop! Ruuni isn’t hurting me!” 

Freezing mid-swing, Rose gapes in horror at the Doctor and backs away from the indignant looking Ruuni. “But…” She shakes her head. “But he had you in a headlock. I jus’ thought…”

The Doctor shakes his head. “The Uythakls barter with a headlock and three red ribbons. Strange, that. You know, I wonder–” 

“Doctor!”

“Right. Er, headlock. Perfectly normal for an Uythakl. I was doing a bit of bartering with Ruuni for some TARDIS parts, but, ehm–” He stops and looks at Ruuni, whose face is turning an ominous shade of angry purple. “You know, I think we’ll just be off, now. TARDIS parts can wait.”

Ruuni growls in agreement. 

With a shout of “Allons-y,” the Doctor and Rose run back to the TARDIS, hand in hand.


	14. I Think We Both Know (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is surprised by Rose's choice in clothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny-fic prompt from Jeeno2: "interesting"
> 
> Heh.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

The Doctor fiddles with an instrument on the console, not really paying attention. He’s anxious for Rose to show up so they can go to India for the elephant conservation event Rose has been looking forward to. 

Rotor pulsing once, the TARDIS indicates Rose’s arrival to the room. The Doctor spins on his trainers, a witty greeting on the tip of his tongue, and the words die on his tongue when he sees Rose.

In fact, all thoughts in his massively brilliant mind come to a grinding halt. 

Rose stands in front of him wearing… something not appropriate for feeding elephants. A very, very short shimmering black dress hugs her curves in _all_ the right places. It’s deceptively conservative with a relatively high neckline and long sleeves, but as she saunters toward him in sky-high red heels and turns toward the jump seat, his brain shorts out again when he notices how the back dips down in a dangerously low V. 

He still hasn’t said anything, and when Rose perches demurely on the jumpseat and crosses her legs, he realizes his jaw is hanging open. 

Snapping it shut, he tries to form a sentence. “Ehrm,” he squeaks in a manner undignified for a Time Lord. 

Rose smirks and adjusts herself on the seat, and his eyes follow the way her dress creeps further up her thigh. 

He tries again. “Uh.” _Oh, very eloquent, Doctor._

Rose smiles, the one with her tongue that drives him crazy. 

Clearing his throat, he aims to actually form a word this time. “Interesting choice of attire for feeding elephants, Rose.” _Not great, but at least it's words._

Rose doesn’t answer for a moment and slowly runs her hands over the tops of her legs, smoothing out her dress. Finally, she looks up at him with hooded eyes. “Oh, Doctor. I think we both know we’re not going to India today.”


	15. Grinning like Idiots (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie makes some observations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequencefairy gave me a tiny-fic prompt: "grin"
> 
> Thanks to SelenaTerna for the feedback. ;)

Grinning like idiots, the pair of them, the whole evening. 

It’s been a long day. More than a day, really. Ever since Rose and the Doctor – this _new_ and absolutely barmy Doctor – crashed in the courtyard, Jackie’s life has been turned upside down. Well, if she’s honest with herself, it’s been turned upside down since the day Rose’s job exploded. But that’s neither here nor there.

Right now, they’re all gathered around the kitchen table playing board games. Rose and the Doctor can barely keep their eyes off each other, sneaking besotted glances and soft smiles at the other when they think no one is looking. 

Jackie shakes her head and gets up to turn the kettle on. 

It’s clear something happened on that impossible rock in the sky to convince Rose this is the Doctor, and if Rose says it’s the Doctor, well– She’s gonna bloody well believe her daughter over anyone else. _Including_ the Doctor.


	16. Helpless (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's been helpless from the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lizann5869 prompted: "helpless"
> 
> Okay, so confession time. The second I read this prompt, I immediately started singing 'Helpless' from Hamilton, AND IT'S ALL I'VE BEEN ABLE TO THINK ABOUT. So. I turned it into a Ten smitten with Rose fic.
> 
> Because, let's be real, he's totally helpless. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

He’s been helpless from the very beginning... _If he’s honest with himself._

But his favorite game is denial, so he’s long since buried that truth under layers and layers of weak excuses and distractions. All those endless worlds to explore (and often save), cultures to discover, and adventures to embrace.

Now, however, fresh from a regeneration when he gave his life for hers, freely and without hesitation, he finds he can’t deny it anymore. 

He's helpless – utterly and completely so – lost to her smile, the warmth of her eyes, and the feel of her hand in his. 

It's daft, really, the way Rose so quickly and so thoroughly wove herself tightly through his hearts. She’s the unexpected adventure he thought he’d never have, and now, when he looks into her eyes under a sky full of stars and falling ash, he knows he’ll do whatever it takes to keep her by his side. 

Because she’s right. It _is_ better with two.


	17. Discombobulated (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose challenges the Doctor to allow himself to be affected by the effects of alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny fic prompt from SelenaTerna: "Discombobulated"
> 
> This is ridiculous.
> 
> Warning: The Doctor is drunk and there's a little bit of suggestive behavior toward Rose. No other inappropriate foul play. ;)
> 
> Thanks to Crazygirlne for help with a few lines.

“Dis-com-boob-ulated,” the Doctor sing-songs, then giggles once he realizes his verbal faux pas. He sways on the couch and spends just a second too long inspecting Rose’s breasts in the alcohol induced foggy aftermath of his thoughts. 

Rose blushes and crosses her arms over her chest. “Doctor!” 

“Dis-com-botu-lated,” he tries once more, ignoring her, testing out the sounds with his tongue and lips. 

Rose sighs. She supposes it’s her fault, really. 

When she'd learned he could allow himself to be affected by alcohol, she'd challenged him to drink like a human for the night.

The Doctor, of course, never backs down from a challenge.

A bottle of leftover hypervodka from Jack’s days on the TARDIS lays on its side, the contents currently sploshing about the Doctor’s insides. It’s taken more than a bottle of hypervodka for him to reach this point, and Rose can’t decide if she’s filled with more amusement or regret. 

She pulls out her mobile from 24th century Earth and quickly turns on the video camera. 

“Dis-com-bobby–" He stops, mouthing the word a few times. "Rose, who is Bobby? He ‘nother one of your pretty boys?” the Doctor slurs, sitting up a little straighter and running his fingers through his hair. “What, ‘m I not pretty enough for you?”

Amusement. _Definitely_ amusement.


	18. Mirage Broken (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is affected by the atmosphere on a planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skyler10fic prompted me a long while back with: Duende - Unusual power to attract or charm.
> 
> And this also fills this week's TPP drabble prompt: "Gold"
> 
> Thanks to SelenaTerna for the quick read through.

“Rose, don't!” the Doctor shouts, and Rose blinks, confused. 

Her arm stretches out, reaching for a handful of coins in an old, wooden chest. But at the Doctor’s panicked shout, she pauses, and the coins shimmer in and out of view in front of her. 

“Wha…?” She pauses, disoriented, until the coins solidify again, and the earlier inexplicable pull toward the box lures her attention from the Doctor. 

The coins are inches away from her fingertips when the Doctor firmly grasps her wrist, stopping her quest. 

“Rose,” he says, voice desperate with worry. “Stop. _Look_.”

At his touch, here's a sensation of water trickling through her mind, and suddenly the coins shift, the mirage broken. In their place is a pit of hissing vipers, mouths full of long fangs. 

Rose shrieks and backs up from the pit, her hands covering her mouth in horrified shock. “What happened?”

“I told you to stay on the TARDIS,” the Doctor explains, mouth set in a thin, angry line. “I told you the chemicals in the atmosphere of this planet alter one’s perceptions of reality. You don't have the proper filters in your lungs to keep the chemicals from reaching your mind.” He pauses, breathless in his anger, but then pulls her close, burrowing his face in her hair. She wraps her arms around him and listens to his hearts hammering madly inside his chest. “What did you see?”

For a moment, she’s silent, reliving the last few moments. “Gold coins… inside a pirate chest. I couldn't resist reaching for ‘em. Was almost like something was controlling me.” And then in a softer voice, she apologizes. “Doctor, ‘m sorry. You said you’d only be gone a few hours, and I waited for _nine hours_. I– I forgot what you said about the chemicals, cos I was so worried about you.”

“Oh Rose…” The Doctor pulls her tight against his chest. “Don’t worry about me. I know how to get myself out of a pickle.”

Rose snorts in disbelief. 

“Oi!”

“So why’d it take you so long to come back?” she asks.

One arm leaves her back, and she knows he’s scratching the back of his neck. “Erm.”

“‘S what I thought,” she says with a short laugh, focusing on the humor in the situation rather than the pit of vipers several feet away from them. “So… TARDIS?”

“Right, yes! To the TARDIS! Just don’t let go of my hand, Rose. As long as you’re touching me, you won’t be affected by the chemicals.”

“You don’t need an excuse to hold my hand, Doctor.” Rose flashes her trademark tongue-in-teeth grin at the Doctor and takes his hand.


	19. Makes Him Forget (Nine x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor offers to take Rose to a spa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing these 5 sentence prompt things on tumblr, and Gingergallifreyan prompted be with Ten x Rose and "pedicure." And then I forgot she wanted Ten x Rose, so this is Nine x Rose. Oops. My bad. ;) I hope you still like it.
> 
> Thanks to Crazygirlne for helping me out with one little bit.

“I reckon you’d like a spa day after the last few days, wouldn’t you, Rose?” the Doctor asks, thinking about Rose’s downtrodden mood since she’d had to watch her father die. Twice. “Have I ever told you about Lapedi? The entire planet is a luxury spa destination!”

Rose sighs into her tea and looks up at the Doctor with sad eyes. “Maybe. ‘S jus’... I don’t really want to be alone right now.”

“You won’t be alone, Rose!” the Doctor exclaims, sure Rose will appreciate it once she’s there. “You’ll be pampered all day! Exfoliated from head to toe! A pedicure that lasts for months! The best spa technicians at your service, all day long. Only the best for you, Rose.”

Rose, who’d perked up briefly at the mention of a long lasting pedicure, wrinkles her nose. “Yeah, but Doctor– all that’s more fun when you’re with someone. ‘S a bit boring when you always leave me to do stuff like this by myself.” She’s quiet for a moment until she looks at him with a sparkle in her eye, biting her lip. “Unless… Will you go with me?”

The Doctor blanches. “Ah.” He wasn’t expecting this. “No, ta. Not much for spas, me.” But when Rose’s face falls, when the first brief glimpse of light he’d seen in her eyes in days disappears, the Doctor is shocked when he so quickly crumbles to Rose’s request. “Oh, alright. But any hands roamin’ where hands don’t need to be, and I‘m leavin’.” 

Rose’s answering smile makes him forget why he resisted in the first place.


	20. Bananas are Illegal (Nine x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor gets arrested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SelenaTerna prompted me with: "What do you mean, bananas are illegal???" I wrote the next five.... er.... eight ~~sentences~~ paragraphs.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

“What do you mean, bananas are illegal here?” the Doctor asks, so full of righteous indignation that Rose has to smother a laugh behind her hand. “The last time I was here, bananas were your national fruit, an’ I had the best banana milkshake this side of Villenguard.”

The tentacled police officer holds out two arms, gesturing for both the Doctor and Rose to give up the bananas they’d been happily eating while strolling along the pier, and Rose rolls her eyes when the Doctor refuses to relinquish his banana.

“Can’t I just eat it?” he asks, taking another bite before the police officer can answer, and earns an irritated huff from the officer as its tentacles rise and sway about somewhat threateningly in the air. 

“Sir, I asked you nicely, but I have to arrest you now for demonstrating direct defiance of police orders.” The officer glares at the Doctor. “And since you clearly have no idea about the rules of Eptilon IV, have your partner here look up a man called the Doctor, and when she visits you in prison, she can tell you all about how the Doctor caused the implementation of the official banana ban of 8934.”

At the Doctor’s outraged squawk of denial, Rose can’t help the laugh that escapes in the form of a rather violent cough, and she tries to school her features when his blue eyes find hers in a wounded last look as the police officer leads him away. Rose waits a few minutes before following them to the station. 

It’s time to find the Doctor and find out how he managed to get bananas banned on Eptilon IV. 

Or get them banned in a future adventure. She smirks. 

Time travel is fun like that.


	21. I Can't Lose You (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor battles some inner demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilygold23 prompted me "You can't always be protecting me," and I wrote the next ~~five~~ six paragraphs.
> 
> And after posting this to Tumblr, Hellostarlight20 begged for a part two, so I added that to this later. :)
> 
> Unbeta'd.

“You can’t always be protecting me,” Rose says to the Doctor, her irritation evident in the way she crosses her arms across her chest and the short, clipped way her words come out. “Every since Torchwood you’ve been putting me in a bubble, and I can’t do it anymore, Doctor. You have to let me _live_.”

The Doctor faces the console, clenching his fists at his sides. “I _know_  that,” he hisses, “but everywhere you go, you find some way to get in trouble, and one of these days I won’t be around to rescue you.” 

Rose laughs, the sound harsh and bitter. “You? Rescue me? Doctor, I’m the one bailing your sorry arse out of prison most of the time. I can take care of myself, ta.”

“I _know_  you can take care of yourself. But what happens that one time you can’t do anything about it?” The Doctor almost growls at her.

“Says the one who sent me away _to another universe_ to be safe. You know damn well there’s as much danger there as here. God, Doctor, just _trust me_ , okay? _Trust. Me._ Whatever this is between us,” she gestures between them, “it’s not going to work if you don’t believe in me, if you don’t trust me.”

For several long moments, the Doctor’s quiet, until he turns to her with a sigh, shoulders slumped in defeat. “I just can’t lose you, Rose. I can’t.”

“But Doctor, hiding me away from the universe, only ever taking me to the planets where the biggest risk is me choking on a piece of cotton candy… Y’know that’s the way to _really_  lose me, yeah?” Rose sighs, twisting her hair between her fingers. 

She catches the Doctor’s gaze and steps a little closer, placing a hand on his chest. Despite her anger and frustration, she can’t help but feel a sliver of compassion for the Doctor. He’s lost _so much_  in his long life, and she knows she’s been an irreplaceable part of his healing after the Time War. It makes perfect sense for him to fear losing her, but he needs to understand that fear could push her away.

“I understand your fear. Any time we charge without hesitation into adventure, any time the plan gets mucked up, I’m terrified something will happen to you, and I’ll be stuck on some alien planet, billions of miles from home. But I don’t…” Rose exhales slowly and chews her bottom lip. “Look, I try not to let it distract me, that fear. It’s always there, yes, but that’s just a part of this life with you. And I’ve told you time and time again, I’ve made my choice, and I’m never gonna leave you. I’ve never regretted that decision for a second.”

The Doctor studies Rose for a moment. “How do you do it, Rose? Every second of every day since Canary Wharf, all I can see are endless timelines of you falling into the void or some other horrifying scenario my mind creates of me losing you forever. I look at you, and I don’t see the Rose in front of me, I see the Rose I’ve lost forever.” 

Rose’s heart breaks at his explanation, and her heated anger disappears. “Then let me in, Doctor. Let me help you. You don’t have to face those timelines on your own. Maybe,” she pulls her hand out out of her pocket and takes his, placing it on her temple, “maybe if you share them with me, if you confront them with me, they’ll start to go away.”

The Doctor tugs her close and wraps his arms around her. “You’d do that?” 

“‘Course I will. Promised you forever, didn’t I? That includes the good and the bad. Just promise me, Doctor–” She pauses as he tenses around her.

“Yes?” he asks.

“Promise you’ll trust me. Trust my instincts and don’t hold me back unless there’s a _really_  good reason. An’ don’t just say you will, yeah? _Show me._ ” Rose knows she’s asking a lot of the Doctor, forcing him out of his comfort zone, but it’s nothing less than she deserves. 

Tightening his grip around her, the Doctor sighs. “I promise, Rose. It won’t be easy, and I may need you to remind me, but I’ll do my best.” He nuzzles his nose against her ear, and she shivers.

“That’s all I want, Doctor,” she replies. “I just... I miss the way things were from before. Before Torchwood and Canary Wharf. I miss _us_ , Doctor.” 

Rose buries her face against his chest, and they cling to each other, seeking solace and comfort in the touch of the other, eager to banish the unwanted fears and insecurities the universe has so unkindly bestowed upon them. 

And for a while, it’s enough. 


	22. The Many Uses of Rope (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose makes an important suggestion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so my muse decided to visit today after a very bleak period of inactivity, and in the middle of writing something else, my muse was suddenly like, "Oh yeah, here's this bit of ridiculousness." This isn't a prompt, but I decided to put it in this collection regardless. Enjoy!!
> 
> A PIECE OF ROPE. THAT'S ALL IT WOULD HAVE TAKEN. 
> 
> Ahem. Okay. I'm done now. 
> 
> Not really. But let's pretend, okay?
> 
> Unbeta'd. (This is a wee bit cracky and silly, but whatever. It makes me happy.)

Rose looks between the Doctor, the clamps, and the levers. “There’s no bloody way I’m gonna hold onto that clamp with all those Daleks and Cybermen flying by, Doctor. No bloody way. Is there any cable or rope to tie us to the clamps in case we can’t hold on?”

“That’s… actually a good idea!” The Doctor scrunches his forehead, as if wondering why he hadn’t thought of that first. “Way to go, Shiver.” 

“Of course it’s a good idea, you daft alien.” Rose rolls her eyes. “Now… rope?”

“Oh! I have just the thing! Need to find it…” The Doctor plunges his hands deep into his pockets, rooting around for a few seconds until he pulls out a couple of long, silky ropes. Ropes that look rather familiar…

“Doctor, are those the ropes you tied me up with last night?” Rose can’t help but blush at the rather risque memories, unable to tamp down the surge of arousal when he quickly secures the rope to her torso with a few quick knots.

The Doctor’s mischievous smirk as his long fingers tie the soft rope around the clamp is all the answer she needs.

&&&&&

Later, after saving the world, they find new ways to use the ropes with much more pleasurable outcomes. 


	23. Like Fireflies (Nine x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparks arc over their heads like fireflies, illuminating the darkness with the certain kind of beauty that only comes from a satisfying explosion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me the first sentence and I'll write the next 5 ficlet prompted by Kelkat9.

Sparks arc over their heads like fireflies, illuminating the darkness with the certain kind of beauty that only comes from a satisfying explosion, the end of a few week’s work to destroy a corrupt leader and his illicit drug trade ring that had put thousands of innocent lives in danger. 

The flames in the background are all but forgotten by the two individuals responsible for laying waste to the warehouse and the corruption inside, as they reunite just far enough away from the burning structure to avoid the intense flames.

“Doctor!” Rose flings herself at the Doctor, almost sobbing in relief when his arms wrap firmly around her torso, so tight she almost can’t breathe; she’s not bothered, however, as it simply reminds her of the fact she’d successfully (and safely) escaped King Iscarn’s terrifying and demented intent to torture her into revealing the Doctor’s plans. 

“Rose.” The Doctor’s voice is rough and cracks at the end, causing Rose to look up in concern; the look in his eyes, reflecting flickers of flame in their dark and fathomless depths, makes her gasp, and she’s unable to break his gaze, the moment so heavy with tension and unspoken emotions. 

Following an instinct she can’t explain, Rose stands on her toes and pulls the Doctor down by the lapels of his leather jacket, fiercely pressing her lips against his, allowing a small groan of relief to slip out when he responds in with just as much passion and fervor.


	24. A bhrtfty (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor gets jealous of a wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, clearly my writing foray of the evening is at an end with this fic. HAHAHA. Thanks to gingergallifreyan for providing the prompt: "Feel this! It's so soft!"
> 
> 100% Unbeta'd. Lmao.

"Feel this! It's so soft!" Rose pulls on the Doctor’s hand and places it gently on top of the neon green carpet-like surface covering the wall of the building. 

“Ooooh, yes!” the Doctor exclaims with enthusiasm, running his fingers through the soft fibers. “ _Brilliant!_ ”

Rose pauses and shoots the Doctor a mischievous smile. “You know, I think this wall carpet might be softer than your hair.” 

“Oi!” the Doctor protests, and Rose’s smile widens. “I’ll have you know, Rose Tyler, that my hair is made of superior Time Lord follicles that can be softer and more resilient than any other like substance in the universe.” He pauses and adjusts his tie with a haughty sniff. “And you know, the best way to really understand this fact is to feel for yourself.” With that he bends over, placing his head in front of Rose. 

“For science, then?” 

The Doctor pops his head up for a fraction of a second to answer. “Too right.” He beams widely before bending over once more.

Struggling to keep a laugh from escaping, Rose bites her lip and suffers the huge burden of running her fingers through the Doctor’s hair; they sigh simultaneously, the Doctor likely from her touch, and Rose from, well– From the fact that yes, the Doctor wasn’t lying about his hair being softer. She allows her fingers to stroke the soft strands of his hair a few more seconds before pulling away.

“You win, Doctor. Your hair _is_ softer than this wall.” But as Rose moves to touch the wall, it moves under her hand, and she jumps back with a yelp. “Um, Doctor? The wall is alive.”

“Ah, yes, thought as such,” the Doctor admits. “It’s a bhrtfty, and the only thing we can do is… RUN!”


	25. Accidental Kiss (Nine x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss to the forehead lands elsewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny fic prompt from waltzing-with-my-inner-geek on tumblr: Nine x Rose, Kiss
> 
> Unbeta'd.

“Rose, I should have explained the rules. You don’t know the laws of time. I do.” He pauses, uncertain of what he should do next. Finally, with a shuffle forward, he leans down to place a soft kiss to Rose’s forehead.

At his movement, however, she looks up, and his lips land on hers. 

His eyes, wide with shock, meet an equally surprised Rose’s, but for some reason, he’s unable to remove his lips and step back. After a brief moment, Rose hums a pleased noise, and her eyes flutter shut and lips begin to move against his.

Suddenly, his brain catches up with his body, and he freezes. _What has he done?_

When he moves to back away, however, Rose grabs onto the lapels of his jacket and pulls him down. “Stop thinking and kiss me, Doctor.”


	26. Falling in Autumn (Eight x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A walk through the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fleurdeneuf prompted tiny fic prompt: Eight x Rose, Autumn.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Rose squeezes the Doctor’s hand and swings their hands between them in excitement as they follow the meandering path through the majestic forest, which boasts trees filled with leaves in the bright hues of autumn. 

Turning to him, Rose says, “Traveling with you, I love it.” 

A wide smile stretches across his face, and his blue eyes sparkle with affection as he looks down at her. He tugs her close and laughs when she bumps into his hip. 

“So what _is_ this place?” Rose pulls her hand away from the Doctor and runs a few steps in front of him, twirling around in delight as red, yellow, and orange leaves fall to the ground around her. 

Finally, she stops, her face flushed with exertion, and stares at the Doctor in expectation. Instead of answering her question, however, his jaw hangs slack as he stares at her, his eyes dark and hooded. 

“Cat got your tongue, Doctor?” Rose asks with a laugh.

His continued response, or lack of it, spurs her onward, encouraging her to break past the delicate boundaries they’d been dancing around now for weeks. She places a hand on the soft velvet of his green frock coat and absently smooths the lapel as she stares into his eyes. 

There’s no resistance at all when Rose closes the distance between them and presses her lips to his.


	27. Misplaced (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The TARDIS has her own agenda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paigenotblank on tumblr prompted: “Doctor, what do you mean, you ‘misplaced’ the TARDIS?!”
> 
> Unbeta'd.

“Doctor, what do you mean, you ‘misplaced’ the TARDIS?!” Rose asks, hands on her hips, as she glares at the Doctor.

Shifting awkwardly on his feet, the Doctor ruffles the hair on the back of his head as he says, “Well, she’s not where we left her, and she’s… being vague about her current location. She’s still there, though, here.” He points to his head and grins. 

Rose huffs in irritation and rolls her eyes; she’s about had it with the never ending and tragically unresolved _tension_ between her and the Doctor and had hoped to escape to her room for some _alone time_. “Oh, that’s comforting. She’s still in your head,” she scoffs. “You’re telling me the TARDIS pulled a runner.”

“Erm, well, I wouldn’t call it that–”

Rose blazes on, ignoring the Doctor. “And left us stranded on an island with one cabin that _just so happens_ to have ONE TINY BED!”

The Doctor yanks on an ear lobe, clearly uncertain of Rose’s fury. “Well, yes, but I don’t really see what the problem is. We’ve shared a bed loads of times.” When Rose gestures down at her itty bitty hot pink bikini and at the Doctor’s fitted trunks and naked torso, he pales and swallows heavily. “Oh, blimey.”


	28. Fear (Dimension Hopping Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose prepares to jump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unnnqualified prompted: "She resists the urge to punch her gut and /force/ her stomach to digest all those stupid butterflies."
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Standing inside the dimension cannon, Rose resists the urge to vomit as she tamps down the butterflies in her stomach; fear mixes with excitement, determination, and stubbornness, as the reality of what she’s about to do – punch through the very walls of the universe – to save the multiverse and hopefully reunite with her Doctor hits her like a sledgehammer. 

The fear motivates her, however, and she embraces it without hesitation.

For so long she’s worked her arse off to prove the Doctor wrong, refusing to believe his claims that a way back to her universe (and to him) is impossible; it’s only par for the course that a way back involves the potential destruction of the multiverse. Because of _course_ there’s a catch.

But she’s Rose Tyler – Defender of the Earth, Dame Rose of the Powell Estate, Daughter of Jackie Tyler – and no one tells her no. _No one._ Not the universe, not the multiverse, not whatever (or whoever) is causing the stars to disappear, and _most certainly_ not the Doctor. 

With these thoughts in mind, Rose looks around at the group of people who have stood by her side through the development of the dimension cannon; she shares a meaningful glance with each of them before smiling and pushing the button on her wrist.


	29. Smarty Pants (Nine x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendly bantering on the TARDIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SelenaTerna/Countessselena on tumblr prompted: Smarty-pants.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

“Smarty-pants,” Rose calls Jack, laughing at his smug face as he one ups the Doctor during their heated exchange of absolutely _useless_ information about Nutella. 

Scowling, the Doctor crosses his arms. “As long as he’s not impressive.” 

“Of _course_ I’m impressive!” Jack looks down at his crotch with a filthy grin before leveling his gaze at the Doctor, then Rose. “Captain Smarty Pants, at your service.” 

With a sigh, the Doctor pinches the bridge of his nose in exasperation. “Harkness, let’s make one thing clear. If you want to keep your place on this ship, you’ll need to know the spot of most impressive alien is already taken.” 

Jack smirks and looks suggestively between the Doctor and Rose. “Oh, somehow I’m not surprised.” 

The Doctor groans and runs a hand down his face. 

Beside him, Rose sighs loudly. “Blokes.”


	30. Changing her Fate (Bad Wolf | Rose Tyler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad Wolf plays with Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kelkat9 prompted the lovely first paragraph of this ficlet, and I tweaked it to fit my needs. It screamed Bad Wolf to me, so I ran with it. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

The orchestra of Time plays through her, drums pounding through her veins as the melody of strings and woodwinds show her the paths of least resistance in solving her current puzzle.

When she studies the timeline most vibrant, a rage burns through her veins when the atrocity is discovered. She is a _goddess of Time_ , taming it, bending it, and she cannot, _will not_ , allow her Time Lord to be separated from the one who helps erase the darkness, the one who makes his hearts whole. 

The one is herself, after all. 

The music shifts, changes key, and what would have been, is no longer. A soft whisper here adds the forethought of ropes and a gentle nudge there shows him what might have been – _a terrible fall into nightmares bringing with it a heartbreaking separation_ – forcing him to embrace what _is_. 

But it’s not enough for her, as she flexes the power of Time, and with a simple command, the music to her very own existence changes, a genetic landscape modified, no longer just a human. _More_ than that, but still _her_. 

She steps back and smiles, feral and serene, as the music swells with an absolute crescendo. Never let it be said that the Bad Wolf did not rise to the occasion of changing her Fate. The timeline glows with a golden power, the puzzle solved and the future in place. 


	31. Save Me (Tentoo x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rose, I need to to save me from this faculty meeting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was prompted by Jeeno2, because she is never ever bored in her own staff meetings. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

“Rose, I need to to save me from this faculty meeting,” the Doctor whispers into his phone. 

“Doctor, are in you the loo?” Rose asks, ignoring his request. 

“Might be.” He sniffs. “Dunno what that has to do with anything though.”

Rose sighs into the phone. “Doctor, when you took the teaching position, you knew you’d have to attend staff meetings. It’s part of the whole human experience. I distinctly remember you saying you’d be fine.”

“But Rose, I’m dying. I’m actually dying. If I have to listen to the dean talk about analyzing grades from the last ten years for five more minutes, I think I will die. Imagine the guilt you’ll feel if you had a chance to rescue me and didn’t.” He knows full well how utterly pathetic he sounds, but his desire to leave this meeting rules over anything else. 

Rose sighs again. “I’ll see what I can do,” she says, then hangs up without saying goodbye. 

The Doctor stares at his phone a moment in disbelief before tucking it back in his pocket with a sigh and strolling glumly out the door.

* * *

Twenty three minutes and forty two seconds later, the Doctor stares glassy-eyed toward the front of the room. Rose hasn’t texted an emergency or called, so he sits restlessly and attempts to suffer through the meeting, scribbling complicated equations all over the meeting outline in an effort to focus.

Suddenly, the door swings open, and everyone turns to look. Rose strides in dressed in full Torchwood combat uniform, (non-lethal) weapons strapped to her waist, and the most red lipstick he’s ever seen on her lips. As if on a mission, she stalks to the dean and bends over to speak quietly with him. 

“Yes, no problem at all, Miss Tyler. Whatever you need,” the dean says, clearly intimidated by Rose’s presence. 

Rose turns to the room full of professors and glares directly at him, no trace of amusement on her face. “Professor Noble, please come with me.”

Beside him, George, a colleague and mutual friend of both him and Rose mutters, “Wanker.”

The Doctor grins, unrepentant. “Well, Georgie boy, needs must. There’s a universe to save out there, you know.” 

With that, he packs up his things and saunters off down the aisle to meet Rose in the hallway, wondering how quickly he can kiss the lipstick off her lips.


	32. It's not a turtle (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor thinks he's captured a Zygon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoinwhoville prompted: Ten x Rose "Doctor, why are you holding a turtle?"
> 
> Unbeta'd.

“Now, you’re gonna tell me what your plan is _right now_ , or I’ll make things very, very difficult for you,” the Doctor tells the turtle in his hand. “And trust me, you _don’t_ want to find out what that is like.”

A movement to his left pulls the Doctor’s fierce glare away from the animal. 

“Doctor, why are you holding a turtle?” Rose asks, voice laced with curiosity.

“It’s not a turtle, Rose. It’s a Zygon. The sonic found traces of them all over this region.” He holds the turtle out for Rose to inspect. 

Her eyebrow raises and she looks between the Doctor and the turtle, the corner of her mouth twitching. “Yeah, Doctor, pretty sure it’s just a turtle.”

“No, Rose, I’m absolutely certain it’s a Zygon. In fact–” He breaks off as something warm and wet coats his fingers. “Euuugghhh! It _shat_ on me!” Face crinkled up in disgust, the Doctor returns the turtle to the ground and looks around desperately for something to wipe his contaminated fingers on.

Beside him, his companion erupts in to hysteric laughter. “What’re you gonna do, _now_ , Doctor?” Rose asks between fits giggles. 

“Oh, Rose Tyler,” he says and holds his turtle poop stained hand up in a threatening manner. “You shouldn’t have laughed.” And with that, he lunges for Rose, who shrieks and sprints away.

* * *

The turtle, relieved to be back on solid ground, munches happily on a weed, as a Time Lord and human chase each other like children in a playground.


	33. Passing the Time (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're stuck in a prison cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompted: "The night was dark and stor-" "Oh for the love of god, Doctor, shut up!!"
> 
> Unbeta'd.

“The night was dark and stor-” The Doctor whispers, his voice gravely and low in the way that just about drives her spare. 

Rose elbows his stomach. “Oh for the love of god, Doctor, shut up!!”

“What?” he protests. “Just trying to pass the time. Don’t you like scary stories?”

“‘S not that,” she answers, shifting against him, trying to find a more comfortable position on the metal “bed” they share in the latest prison cell they find themselves in. 

The Doctor looks down at her snuggled up against him. “What is it, then? Are you cold? Nervous? Hungry? Oooooh, you’re probably hungry. Not exactly big on feeding the prisoners–”

Rose claps a hand over his mouth with a sigh of exasperation, rolling her eyes when he squeaks in a rather undignified manner. “ _No_ , Doctor, I just wanted– _Oi!_ ” She glares at the Doctor in disgust. “Did you just lick my hand?”

The Doctor blinks innocently at her in the dim light of the moon streaming through the cell window. 

With a deep breath, Rose means to tell the him what she’s been trying to say, but when instead she reaches for his jacket lapels, pulls his head to hers, and snogs the lives out of him, well– It’s really no one’s fault but his own.


	34. Threats (Nine x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose follows through on a threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fleurdeneuf on tumblr prompted: "quit it or I'll bite."
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Rating: Very much teen

“Quit it or I’ll bite,” Rose warns. 

Somehow, an innocent foot massage has ended up here. 

There’s a part of him that knows how very dangerous “here” actually is, how close to a precipice he stands, how at risk he is of falling. 

And not for the first time, he’s unable to resist the urge. 

Reaching toward Rose, he tickles her side. She squeaks beneath him, twisting from side to side as she tries to escape. 

He pauses in his onslaught and stares at her, sure to make his conscious intent evident. Breath hitching, her eyes widen, and he’s inwardly pleased when a lovely flush spreads down her neck until it disappears underneath her shirt.

Then suddenly, without warning, she lunges forward and nips his chest through his jumper. 

The sharp sensation sends a jolt of electricity from her point of contact directly to his groin. A loud gasp tears through his throat, and Rose pulls back with a smug smirk on her face. 

“Told you I’d bite,” she says, a challenge still visible in her eyes. 

“Oh, Rose Tyler.” He rises up and shifts so he’s bending over her form. “You’ll regret that.” His voice is low, almost a growl. 

With a shiver, her eyes darken, and her gaze drifts to his lips once before returning his. 

“Make me.”


	35. Cagey (Tentoo x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor's been gone all day, and Rose is determined to figure out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thetraciwho on tumblr prompted: “Where have you been? I was ready to call the police!”
> 
> There was also a request for fluff, so I hope I delivered. ;)
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> To all my subscribers, I'm sorry for flooding your inboxes with notifications today. I am literally the most impatient person and must post immediately. (But I hope you enjoy all the fic!!)

“Where have you  _been?_  I was ready to call the police!” Rose asks as soon as the Doctor walks in the front door.

She doesn’t want to be the significant other who needs to know where her other half is at all times, but since he’d left in a hurry that morning, kissing her lightly on the lips before running out of the house, she hadn’t seen or heard from him.

Even from a man known to have bizarre and questionable habits, his unexplained disappearance and lack of communication for the entire day had been more than a little alarming. 

“I know, I know, I’m sorry,” the Doctor answers, but he’s acting a bit cagey, avoiding her gaze as he ruffles the hair on the back of his head. 

“Nuh uh. Something’s up.” Rose stares at him, and the Doctor shifts on his feet a moment before meeting her gaze. “ _What happened?_ ”

“Nothing… important. Did some shopping, had a chat with Jackie, you know. Stuff. Tuesday stuff.” His gaze flits away from hers, but she follows his hand as it sneaks into his pocket, fidgeting with something inside. 

“You went shopping  _and_  had lunch with Mum?” Rose snorts. Yeah, something is  _definitely_  going on. “You hate shopping, an’ you refuse to spend time with Mum without me. Doctor?” 

Walking to his side, she stares at him, then bites her lip without breaking her gaze. It’s a one of her superpowers that always gets him to cave quickly, and she’s never sorry when she has to use it. “Doctor?” 

He sighs heavily in defeat, and she smiles. 

You,” he points at her face and swirls his finger around, “with that. And that… doing that.”

“Yes?” She smiles now, her tongue poking out between her teeth. 

“That’s what I’m hoping you’ll say,” the Doctor says with a grin, throwing her off.

“Wha’?”

In one smooth motion, he’s on his knee in front of her holding out a dazzling ring covered in what looks like an intricate mix of diamonds and sapphires surrounding one larger sapphire. 

“Rose Tyler, will you do me the honor of making good on your promise of forever? Will you marry me?” the Doctor asks, catching her gaze and letting her see the depth of his emotions visible in his. 

“I–” Rose flicks her eyes between his and the ring before settling on his gaze and smiling widely. “Yes, you daft alien. Yes!”


	36. Just a Cut (Nine x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose gets a small injury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fleurdeneuf prompted: It's just a cut, really."
> 
> Unbeta'd.

“It’s just a cut, really,” Rose says as the Doctor gently pulls her hand close to his face for inspection. 

“No such thing as ‘just a cut,’ Rose. Not when you slice your hand open on a rock three hundred and fifty seven thousand years in your future. Your immune system might not tolerate ‘just a cut,’“ the Doctor explains, tracing the outline of the injury on her hand and causing her breath to hitch involuntarily.

His touch is feather-light, and when his gaze flicks up to hers, the sassy retort on the tip of her tongue fades away when she sees the intense concern in his eyes. 

“Yeah, okay,” she agrees, unable to resist his tender touch and concern. 

The Doctor pulls back and peers at Rose. “What, no arguin’?” He taps her nose with his finger. “There must be something wrong, then.”

Rose rolls her eyes and nudges the Doctor with her shoulder. “You gonna patch me up or what? Thought I was gonna die of some alien disease or somethin’ if you didn’t get me to the med bay _right now_.” 

“You think you’re so funny…” the Doctor says with a fond chuckle as he helps her to her feet and pushes her gently on the back toward the med bay.


	37. Hop for your Life (Nine x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a little wedding and some hopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waltzing-with-my-inner-geek prompted: Nine/Rose and Wed me? (Something to do with marriage.)  
> And Jeeno2 prompted: "Nine is hopping for his life."
> 
> This is absurd.
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> P.S. Yes, the Puddleduffs are based off the Dufflepuds in Narnia.

“And now by the power invested in me by the Power of the Royal Order of the Magnificent Puddleduffs, I order you to hop now and forever more as husband and wife!” King Dandyhop declares, pounding his staff onto the ground to emphasize his words. “Doom upon you and your ponies if you fail in this command!”

Despite the complete and utter _absurdity_ of the moment, Rose can’t help but notice when the Doctor’s hand squeezes hers even tighter at the king’s declaration naming them husband and wife. She chances a glance at him, her eyes widening at the brief display of dark intensity she finds in his eyes. 

The moment is quickly broken, however, when the Doctor’s lips widen in his trademark manic smile, and the corner of his eyes crinkle with glee. “Hop for your life, Rose!”

Hands clasped firmly together, they turn and hop down the aisle, smiling and waving at the loyal subjects of King Dandyhop. As they burst out the palace doors, Rose laughs with glee, unable to contain her delight in this _mad_ life she lives with the Doctor. 

The TARDIS waits for them, tucked between two buildings down a side street, and quite unwilling to risk certain doom upon them and their ponies, they hop to their ship as quickly as they can.

Much to her surprise, however, upon reaching the TARDIS, the Doctor scoops her up in his arms. “Might as well hop across the threshold with my bride,” the Doctor says, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement. “Make sure we aren’t doomed for life.”

Rose holds her breath as he holds her close and hops inside. The moment he lowers her, she puts a hand on his arm. “Doctor, that wasn’t… Was it real?” 

His gaze softens, and he lifts a hand to trace the line of her jaw. “You’re real,” he says.


	38. Wasteland (Nine x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not some frozen wasteland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fleurdeneuf prompted: "Doctor, it's beautiful."
> 
> I felt like this demanded Woman Wept. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

“Doctor, it’s beautiful,” Rose says breathlessly, staring around in wonder despite the biting chill. 

The Doctor stares at Rose, his brow wrinkled in confusion. “I thought I was takin’ you to the beach. Not some frozen wasteland.”

She shivers, wishing she’d grabbed her thick winter coat, but the Doctor had said they were going to the beach, so she’d dressed for the occasion and is now sorely underdressed. Suddenly, something warm and heavy covers her shoulders, and she looks down to find the Doctor’s leather jacket wrapped around her. 

“You’re cold,” he says, his blue eyes piercing right through her, the color more striking among the ice waves. 

With a shrug, Rose says, “‘S not so bad. Where are we? What’s this place called?”

The Doctor’s silent for several long moments, and Rose glances up in concern. She takes his hand and squeezes gently, encouraging him to speak. 

“It’s called Woman Wept. Used to be filled with trees and plants and land. I thought I was taking you to the beach,” the Doctor finally explains, his voice strangely hollow. “It must have gotten caught in the crosshairs of the Time War.”

The deep sadness in his features breaks Rose’s heart, and a tear slips down her cheek, the warm, salty tear cutting a path over her chilled cheek. 

He notices, of course he does, and his eyes scan hers before he lifts his hand and gently wipes the tear away. 

“Rose Tyler,” he says softly, as if she’s the answer to all the questions he’s ever had.

She wonders if she is.


	39. Come Christmas (Tentoo x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enough is enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a few little Christmas card ficlets for some fandom friends, and this one is for Megabadbunny. I just wanted to put them down somewhere organized, so here's where I'm posting them. :)
> 
> Some Tentoo x Rose fluff. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Come Christmas, Rose decides enough is enough. 

She has the Doctor – and yes, he’s the Doctor in every way that matters – with her now. A forever they never thought possible. 

And if she doesn’t take hold of this gift, it very may well slide through her fingers. 

“Doctor,” Rose calls, scurrying forward to catch up to the Doctor and take his hand as they walk with the rest of the Tylers through the winter wonderland light display. 

He turns to her as she laces her fingers carefully with his, surprise and thinly veiled hope evident in his eyes. 

She smiles, squeezing his hand. “Stuck with you, that’s not so bad.”

A wide grin blossoms across his face as he remembers her words spoken oh so long ago. “Yeah?”

“Yes.” Rose tugs him to a stop, then stands up on her toes to press her lips against his. 

Forever.


	40. Love and Snowballs (Tentoo x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose engages the Doctor in a snowball fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Captaingrahamcr prompted: Tentoo x Rose and Snowball.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Rose crouches down, hiding behind some shrubs in the garden behind the mansion as she makes a pile of snowballs. 

According to Pete, this Earth has historically run several degrees colder than her original Earth, and after sorting the situation with the stars and the Void, the natural climate of this Earth has settled back to normal over the last several years. This has resulted in colder winters filled with a fairly substantial amount of snow, even in London. 

And while she has a hate and love relationship with the snow, Rose can’t deny it provides many opportunities for mischief and fun. 

Her current target is the Doctor, who just this morning had spent twenty seven minutes and forty three seconds in the loo experimenting with a new hair product. He’d walked out of the loo with a smug smile on his face, his hair coifed to perfection, and she’d determined then and there to find some way to muss up his gorgeous locks by the end of the day. 

The new snowfall has presented the perfect opportunity, and she lies in wait, knowing she’s likely about to start the first great Snowball War of 2017. 

“Rose?” the Doctor calls, his familiar voice making her grin. 

Her body tenses in anticipation as the crunch of his feet over the snow grows louder the closer he walks, and she readies two snowballs in her hands. 

“Rose?” The Doctor stops, and Rose bites her lip to hold back a laugh. He’s positioned perfectly within her line of sight, looking away from her hiding spot. 

Rose pulls back her arm, aims for the back of the Doctor’s head, then lobs the snowball. 

It hits exactly where she wants it to, and the Doctor’s outraged cry makes her laugh out loud. He spins around on the spot, and she throws the second snowball before he can react, hitting him in the middle of his chest. Snow explodes everywhere, and Rose lets out a whoop of victory. 

“Oh, Rose,” the Doctor calls, his voice low and dangerous. “You shouldn’t have done that.”

Rose’s breath catches at the threatening sound of his voice, and her body hums with the instinctive urge to run. “Oh yeah?” She grins at him, tongue caught between her teeth. “You’d better catch me, then.”


	41. Nap Time Shenanigans (Tentoo x Rose)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on a Christmas card for Tinyconfusion on tumblr.

Something tickles the Doctor’s nose, and he swats it away, silently cursing whatever has disrupted his blissful nap.

Childish giggling erupts next to him, and the sound is quickly shushed by someone else. The Doctor ignores the disruptions, however, and burrows deeper into the comfortable cushions, determined to nap away more of the time he’s forced to spend at the Tyler residence today. 

It’s the click of a camera that finally pulls him from his slumber. 

Cracking an eye open, the Doctor spots Jackie standing in the doorway with her mobile in hand, pointing the camera in his direction. 

“Oi,” he whinges, “I’m trying to take a nap.”

To his left, more childish giggles are accompanied by bouncing cushions, and he turns to find the source of the laughter. Tony sits next to him wearing a wide smile and a headband sporting pair of reindeer antlers with bells on the ends. 

“Look, Doctor,” Tony shouts with glee, “we match!” He shakes his head, sending the bells into a merry chorus of jingles. “Rose has one too!” The boy points behind the couch, and the Doctor looks back to find Rose resting her arms against the back, smiling innocently at him with matching antlers on her head.

“You’re very dashing, Doctor,” she says. 

Cold dread seeps through his veins, and he cautiously raises a hand to his head. When he finds a pair of antlers perched over his (no longer magnificent) hair, his eyes widen in horror. 

“No,” he gasps, looking between Rose and Tony before turning to Jackie, narrowing his eyes in a glare. “You didn’t.”

“Don’t blame me, Doctor,” Jackie says with a smirk. “This was _all_ Tony’s idea.”


	42. The Christmas Stocking (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor wants a stocking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something I wrote for Promisedyouforever in a Christmas card. 
> 
> (It's not on tumblr, but I figured you'd all like to have a little extra Christmas fluff.)

“How come I don’t have one?” the Doctor says, sulking a bit as he shoves his hands in his pockets and kicks his trainer against the carpet a few times. 

“Didn’t figure you were the type to want a Christmas stocking,” Jackie says, smirking at the Doctor, making sure to cover his name on the last stocking under her hand.

“Well.” He shrugs, then looks at the ground. “Don’t want to be the odd alien out.”

“Right.” Jackie raises an eyebrow, skeptical of his reasoning.

“I don’t want to miss out on all the sweets and nibbles!” He smiles, patting his flat stomach.

“I’m sure that’s the reason,” Jackie says with an eye roll as she hangs up the last stocking next to Rose’s. She’d had it made to match her daughter’s, and ‘The Doctor’ hangs gently next to ‘Rose’ as if it’d always belonged there. “There ya are, you plum. Made it special just for you. Happy Christmas, Doctor.”


	43. Real Snow! (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose land in the middle of a real snowstorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit more fluff, something I wrote for Wordsintimeandspace for a Christmas card.
> 
> Merry Christmas to all my readers and followers!! <3

“Snow! Real Snow!” the Doctor exclaims in delight. 

Rose skips past the Doctor and spins around in the thickly falling snow. 

_SMACK._

A snowball hits Rose between the shoulder blades, and with a loud gasp, she spins around to glare at the Doctor. He’s leaning against the side of the TARDIS, hands in his pockets and his face the picture of a guilt free man. 

“Oh, you did _not!_ ” Rose growls.

“Do what?” His eyes are wide with false innocence. 

Rose stares at him a moment, then bends over to pack a snowball in her hands.

“You don’t want to do that, Rose,” the Doctor says, his voice low and dangerous. 

“Oh, I think I do.” She eyes him carefully, trying to decide the best route of attack. 

Suddenly, she’s on her back, buried deep in a drift of snow, and as the snow settles around her, the Doctor’s face comes into focus as he holds himself over her.

“How–” Rose starts, wondering how he’d moved from the TARDIS to, well, his current position while somehow laying her flat on her back in the blink of an eye. 

The Doctor smirks. “Time Lord.”

Rose rolls her eyes, then without hesitation, shoves a handful of snow in his face. He splutters loudly. 

Mimicking his cat-got-the-canary smile, Rose says, “Human.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to end this collection at this chapter and start a new one for 2018! (It bothers me a little bit to stop at 43 chapters, as opposed to 50, but for my word count stats, I wanted to start a brand new collection for the new year. Haha, I'm ridiculous, yes.)
> 
> Look for Vol. 3 soon to come!! :)


End file.
